Half bridge circuits typically use level shifters for triggering drive signals (e.g., SET and RESET (RST)) for their high-side switches. Circuit studies using level shifters show that current spikes due to parasitic capacitances of the level shifters are considerable and that rise and fall times are quite long. This could lead to fault triggering of the high-side switch.
This issue is particularly relevant for half bridge circuits using GaN transistors as level shifters. The GaN technology for transistors allows for much higher operation frequencies and is more sensitive to short transients. Parasitic capacitors of GaN transistors to ground may generate relevant current spikes, which might cause fault triggering of the half bridge circuit.